Miles Knows Best
by LemonSupreme
Summary: One year after the finale. The Patriot War is over. Our gang has settled into a new homestead in Missouri. Rachel, Aaron and Priscilla are off fighting the Nano. Miles, Bass and Charlie are getting ready for winter. Bass and Charlie never stop fighting and Miles can't take it anymore. Charloe
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

The Patriot War is over and thankfully Miles and his band of merry men (as he's come to think of their rag tag group in his head) all came out of it alive. When the newly expanded Texas government had started handing out land grants to anyone willing to settle the recently annexed Plains Nation (now known as North Texas), Miles had called a meeting and everyone agreed it was a good opportunity. Well, almost everyone. Gene said he was just too damn old to pull up stakes now. He was staying in Willoughby. The rest of the crew had loaded their possessions into wagons and taken the two week drive north to what had once been Missouri. They staked their claim to forty acres near the Mississippi River that included a rambling farm house, an old barn, and long abandoned hay and corn fields. Everything had been in need of repair and Bass, Miles and Charlie had spent the first several months fixing the place up as good as they could. Rachel, Aaron and Priscilla had planted gardens, and tended to the goats and sheep the group had acquired.

Everything was going pretty well, until news came to them that the damn Nano was alive and well in Idaho of all places. Aaron and Rachel had immediately wanted to go and see if they could defeat it. Priscilla was easily swayed to join. Miles and Bass were skeptical and felt they would be more useful staying on the farm. Charlie decided to stay too. She didn't want anything to do with the Nano. The three were gone within a week of hearing the news. There had been some tearful goodbyes, but everyone knew this was the way it had to be.

**Winter coming**

This will be their first winter on the farm and Miles, Bass and Charlie are busy getting ready. They have a storm cellar that they are filling with provisions for the coming cold months. Every time Charlie thinks that surely they have enough, Miles thinks of something else they needed.

"There's only the three of us. Who is all this food for?" she asked, not for the first time.

"There's only three of us now, but what if your Mom gets back before spring?" Miles asks. "What if some neighbors need help?" The truth is that they haven't heard from Rachel in over a month and don't expect her back for a while, and they haven't met any neighbors. He still wants to be prepared.

"Fine. What do you want me to do today?" Charlie is tired of all this preparation work. A beautiful autumn surrounds them and the weather is beautiful. It's hard to imagine that the coming winter will be as bad as they think. She remembers winters in Wisconsin and they'd always managed through those just fine.

"You and Bass are going to organize the cellar. There's no room to even walk around down there." Bass and Charlie exchange glances. Neither of them is happy about this task, or the fact that they'll have to do it together. Tensions between the two have been high of late.

"What are you going to do while we're working in the damn cellar?" Bass asks, a note of irritation clear in his voice.

"Going to town. Gotta get some stuff. Gotta mail a letter." Miles is still writing to Rachel once a week. Nobody knows if she's getting the letters. The new postal service is sketchy to say the least. It doesn't matter to Miles. This has become his thing.

"Play nice," he says, "and I'll bring you back a treat." Miles chuckles as he mounts his horse and rides toward town.

**The Cellar **

Bass and Charlie stand side by side at the foot of the cellar steps, surveying the chaos before them. "I think Miles has gone a little crazy with all this doomsday prepper bullshit. Doomsday already came and went. If we survived that, we can sure as hell survive a snowstorm or two." Bass is growly and short tempered. He wants to be outside in the sunshine. He wants to go for a swim in the warm fall sunlight. He wants to get laid in the worst way… Glancing at Charlie as this thought crosses his mind, he has to remind himself for the thousandth time that he's out of luck. No way is THAT going to happen.

"What is a doomsday prepper?" Charlie asks.

"Before the blackout there were a lot of people who were worried something bad might happen and they stocked up on weapons and food so that they would survive even if the world crumbled around them."

"Seems pretty smart to me." Charlie says with a smirk.

He shrugs, "Yeah, I guess."

"Where should we start?" She points to the mess before them.

"Let's line up the baskets and barrels along the far wall. That will give us enough space to figure out the rest." Bass suggests.

"I think we should start with the shelves and organize the jars and the dried meat first." Charlie argues. She actually has no problem with Bass' suggestion, but she can't help herself. She always disagrees with him. Even when she agrees with him, she says she doesn't. Its like a compulsion. She yanks his chain whenever she can.

"Jesus Charlotte." He throws up his hands. "Why do you ask me if you already have a plan?"

She has no answer, and just shrugs.

"How about you work the shelves and I'll start moving barrels?" Then without waiting for her to answer he heads over to the far wall and starts moving things around. Charlie watches him for a minute. She admires the cut of his biceps as he lugs the heavy boxes and barrels around. She notes the cords in his neck that flex as he strains. She watches as he purses his lips in concentration. She's still watching when he glances up. "Or I guess you can just stand there and watch me work." He growls before turning away again.

Busted, Charlie is embarrassed but turns to the shelves so he won't notice the blush creeping up her cheeks. They work in silence for a while, ignoring each other, yet fully aware of the other's presence. They are both getting hot. Bass is the first to do something about it, pulling his sweaty tee shirt over his head with a sigh. Charlie glances over and has to hold in a sigh of her own. God he is beautiful. She shakes her gaze from him, and her thoughts from what she'd like to do to him. Talk about a waste of time. Fantasizing about doing anything with Monroe is ridiculous. He thinks she's a kid, and she thinks he's annoying. Doesn't she? Charlie sneaks a peek again, watching his muscles bunch and move under tight tan skin. She feels wetness pooling in her panties. She's overheating. That's the problem, surely. It's just too damn hot down here. She pulls her tank top up, tucking the hem of it under her bra, exposing her midriff to the air. She feels better – cooler – in moments.

Bass stops cold, a basket of apples in his hands. What the fuck did she just do to her shirt? Is she trying to kill him? All that tight skin on display brings to mind a lot of thoughts he knows he's not supposed to be having. Not about Charlie. She reaches high and suddenly everything shifts. Everything on the shelf in front of her, that is. She reaches to steady the shelf but she's struggling. In a heartbeat, Bass sits down his basket of apples and rushes over to where Charlie is trying to right the shelf that is falling. He reaches around Charlie's shoulders, his chest and abs pressing against her back. He grabs hold of the shelf so that Charlie can fix the support that had slipped out of place. When the shelf is sturdy once again, she realizes just how close he still is. Charlie's breath catches at his touch. She pulls away from him and loses her footing in the process. Bass reaches out to steady her, his warm hands grasping her hips firmly.

"Careful." His voice is just a whisper as he leans down, his mouth so close that she can feel his hot breath on her ear.

A shiver drills through Charlie's core. She presses back against him for just a moment before coming to her senses. She pulls away with a jerk. "I'm fine." She faces him, intending to show him just how fine she is, but their eyes meet and she sees something there – a need, a hunger. And she remembers…

When Charlie pulls away from him, Bass feels flustered and a little lost, and then when his eyes meet hers he sees in her gaze a yearning that matches his own. And he remembers…

**Six Months Ago at the 'Victory' Party celebrating the Patriot downfall, Willoughby Texas**

_Bass is drunk. Miles is drunk. Charlie is drunk. Every damn body is drunk. This is the party of the century and with Texas paying the tab; this group is making the most of the shin dig being thrown in their honor. There is an honest to God live band playing decent covers of everything from Kenny Rodgers to CCR and the booze if flowing like Niagara Falls. _

_Miles is laughing, "I just saw Aaron dancing on a table!"_

"_Poor table." Bass chuckles. _

"_I like this." Charlie says with a wide grin._

"_What, the party? Aaron dancing on tables?" Bass is leaning against the bar beside her. Her smile stirs him, not for the first time. _

"_This song." She points to the band. "I like this song. I can't believe you used to have music all the time." She shakes her head, taking another deep drink. "Music is amazing. This song is amazing. This party is amazing." _

_Her enthusiasm is contagious. "Wanna dance?" he asks, and as soon as the words are out he wants to pull them back. Not because he can't dance. He can. He's actually a very good dancer. It's because he knows she's going to say no."_

"_Yes." She surprises him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. _

_Bass smiles a little half smile, downs the rest of his drink and takes her hand. He tries to ignore the spark he feels at her touch but it's not easy. He leads her to the dance floor which is crowded. She moves into his arms as if she belongs there – maybe she does – and he feels a heat coiling within as the scent of her hair assails his nose. Bass pulls her close – maybe too close but he doesn't care. She feels too good – so damn good in his arms, her body flush against his._

_Charlie is not a great dancer but the thing about dancing with a partner is that if your partner knows what they're doing – and dear God Bass knows what he's doing – it's not so hard to dance. Charlie melts into him, following his moves, swaying to the music – she loves this song – she loves dancing to this song with him. She nuzzles against his neck, inhaling his scent. Without meaning to – or hell maybe she does mean to – she touches his throat with her lips. It is the softest kiss, barely anything – maybe he won't notice. He notices. He notices in a big way – a big way that is suddenly growing hard and thick and which she can feel against her belly through the fabric of his khakis._

_Jesus. What is she doing? She kissed his neck. Charlie fucking Matheson just kissed his neck. Now he's hard. He's so damn hard he knows she can feel it. He knows because now she's making a point of pressing against him – she's letting him know that she knows. God how drunk is she? Pretty damn drunk evidently because now she's kissing his neck again and this time it's not subtle. It's not something he can pretend is anything that it isn't. Charlie is making a move. He lets his hands wander low on her back and then lower. He pulls her closer still, his cock straining between them. She's not just kissing anymore. She's sucking on his neck now, right at his pulse point. "Charlie." His voice is gruff. "What are you doing?"_

"_Something I've been wanting to do for a really long time." And with that she bites down on a cord in his throat and he can't help the moan that escapes his lips. He looks around the crowd as she sucks on his neck. He's gonna have a fucking hickie in the morning. He doesn't care. He's looking for Miles or God forbid – Rachel. If either of them sees this it will be his head. It doesn't matter that Charlie is trying to eat his neck right here on the dance floor. Fuck. This thing she's doing with her tongue is going to drive him crazy. He doesn't see Miles or Rachel but he does see a door. Without thinking about it too much – truth is the parts of his brain that think are far too busy thinking about Charlie's hot mouth on his flesh – he twirls her around and through the door, shutting it smoothly behind them._

_The space they find themselves in is mostly dark. A small window lets in just enough moonlight for Charlie to see the look on Bass' face, a look that she knows because it matches how she feels. "Bass." She says, her voice is all scratchy and needy and he closes the space between them and there is no pretense. His mouth crashes down on hers and she returns his passion fully, opening her mouth with a low moan so that he can invade with his tongue. Charlie finds herself pressed between Bass' hard body and the cinderblock wall to her back. His muscled thigh moves between her legs and she reaches for his shirt tails, yanking them from his pants. Her fingers move up his back, under the shirt. She explores the tight skin and defined muscles there, trailing her fingertips along his spine before dropping her hands to his firm ass, pulling him close. _

_Fuck. She tastes like whiskey and heaven. He wants to bury himself in her. He wants it more than anything. Oh hell, she's reaching for his waistband. He lets her work the snap and zipper as he continues an assault on her willing mouth. He groans when her small hand wraps around his hard cock and she pulls him free. Charlie swallows the pathetic little sounds he makes as she starts to pull, occasionally she slows and strokes the velvety tip before pulling some more. He snakes his fingers under her shirt, pushes her flimsy bra out of the way and begins to knead her small but full breast, tweaking at the perked nipple. He's getting close and Charlie seems to know it. She's not easing up. If anything, she's tightened her grip, pulling and stroking his thick penis like it's her job. Bass squeezes her breast firmly as his balls start to tighten. "Gonna come Charlie." He warns her, speaking hotly against her mouth as he thrusts into her fist._

_She loves how powerful it feels to have a man like Bass Monroe trembling under her touch. She loves the noises he makes as he gets closer. She loves the taste of his mouth and the feel of his muscles under her caress. When he comes, he spills over her fingers and she smiles into the kiss, happy to have given him pleasure. Bass changes the kiss, slows it down, deepens it. Charlie feels a quaking in her belly, a quickening in her core. Now it's Bass who is unfastening jeans – hers. His fingers slide inside her jeans, under her panties, through the short curls, finding her wet and ready. He strokes her clit a few times – oh God he knows just what to do - and is just speeding up when the door crashes open. _

_Light floods the space. The door closes as quickly as it had opened. Once again darkness surrounds them, but the spell is broken. They stare at each other for a moment, not touching, breathing heavily. Charlie grins at him, her eyes wide. "Later?"_

_He nods, still in shock that any of this is happening, but knowing that he can't wait for it to happen some more. "Later." He agrees, kissing her quickly one more time before they re-enter the party, going their separate ways… for now._

_He looks for her after a while, but doesn't see her again that night. The next day she refuses to speak to him at all. She never gives him an explanation, just glaring when he attempts any conversation. Eventually Bass gives up. When they do speak to each other, it's all sarcasm and arguments from then on out. They can barely be in the same room before the tension builds._

**Back in the Cellar - Present**

Bass runs a hand nervously through his curls. Charlie watches as the muscles in his chest dance with the movement. She takes a shaky breath.

"We ever gonna talk about it?" Bass asks, his voice thick. He doesn't have to define 'it'. They both know.

"Nope." She says definitively, before moving back to the shelves to continue organizing the things stored there.

Bass has had it with this bullshit. He stomps closer and puts a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "I want to talk about it damn it."

"Why?" he sees something new in her expression. It looks like fear.

"What are you afraid of Charlie?" Bass keeps his voice soft, but takes a step closer.

"Nothing."

"Are you afraid of me?" he asks, thinking please say no – please say no – please say no.

"No." she looks surprised that he would even ask that. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then what? We were doing so good. I think we were friends even, and then that dance changed everything."

"Yeah." She won't meet his eyes.

"But why did it have to change anything?" he frowns, rethinking, "or, why can't it have changed things in a different way?" Throwing caution to the wind, he reaches up and strokes her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes go wide and he can feel her shiver.

She doesn't speak for a long time. When she does, he swears he can hear tears in her voice. "Because I know I'm not the kind of girl you really want. I don't want to be some meaningless fling or the stupid kid who gives into a stupid crush only to be laughed at later. " She turns and heads for the cellar stairs, leaving behind a stunned Bass Monroe.

"What stupid crush?" he asks the empty cellar as the door slams shut behind her.

**Dinner**

"How was town?" Charlie asks Miles. She's been ignoring Bass ever since he came out of the cellar hours after she'd escaped the space.

Miles shrugs, "It was fine. A lot more homesteaders settling around the old town, filling in the buildings. There's a new general store that might have some stuff you'd both enjoy. Maybe you two should go in next time?" he watches them carefully. Something is up.

They speak at the same time. "Sounds good." Bass says. "Nah." Charlie says. Their eyes meet and Miles looks from one to the other.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asks. "You two are acting weird."

"Nothing." They say in unison. Once again their eyes meet and the tension hangs heavy in the air around them.

"Jesus you two are worse than an old married couple." He can't stop eyeing them. What the hell happened today? "Thanks for finishing the cellar. It looks great."

Charlie starts to say she didn't really do much, but Bass cuts her off. "It wasn't a problem. We got it all straightened out just like you asked."

Miles nods. "I know you both think I'm crazy, but when we have three feet of snow outside you're gonna be glad I badgered you about stocking up." He stands and moves to leave the kitchen. Darkness is slowly enveloping the farm house. Miles is almost through the door, when he hears them start bickering again. It's been like this ever since he got home.

"I'll clean up." Charlie says.

"I'll help." Bass offers.

"I don't need any help." She retorts.

It goes on and on.

"I need a fucking drink." Miles moans leaving them to whatever it is they are in the middle of.

**Good Night Charlotte**

Charlie is curled up on an old sofa on one end of the long living room in the old farm house. She's reading Stephen King's "The Stand" by candlelight. Aaron had given her a copy after finding it in town just before he headed to Idaho. She's half through and enjoys her evening ritual of reading a few chapters before bed.

Bass and Miles are lounging on the other side of the room, drinks in hand. A lone candle burning between them on a low table.

"So what's the deal between you and Charlie? You guys get in a fight?" Miles asks, his voice low.

Bass shrugs, "Not exactly." He takes a drink, watching her read, soaking up the image of candlelight bouncing off her skin and hair, the way she bites her lip when the book she's reading makes her feel tense, the way she...

"You're doing it again." Miles chuckles.

"What?" Bass asks, turning to his friend.

"You're looking at her like a starving man looks at steak." He grins.

Bass moves uncomfortably in his seat. "Must be a trick of the light."

"Yeah whatever." Miles is quiet for a moment and then says, "If it isn't Charlie you are interested in, maybe you should go into town over the weekend. Find a woman to ease some of that tension."

"Nah. I've seen the women that town has to offer. None of them are my type." Bass takes another drink, his eyes drawn to Charlie once more.

Miles leans back and cocks an eyebrow at his oldest friend, "Since when do you have a type?" his tone holds incredulity. "All I ever knew that you cared about was pretty and not dead. There are plenty of women in town who meet those criteria."

Bass frowns. "I want more than that now."

"Well, do enlighten me Bass. What are you looking for now?"

"Well, I'm still attached to the not dead thing, and I still like pretty." He hesitates, closing his eyes as if picturing his perfect woman, "She's gotta be smart and funny and tough. She needs to not take any shit from me. She needs to be able to take care of herself but also maybe need a little help once in a while. She needs to be able to hold her liquor and make me laugh. She needs to know the real me and still like me. She needs to be…" Bass trails off, his eyes still closed.

"She needs to be what? Charlie? Cause other than saying her name, that's who you just described, brother."

Bass opens his eyes and looks at Miles straight on. Their eyes hold for a long time before Bass says quietly, "Yeah. I know."

"Does she?" Miles motions toward where Charlie is still immersed in her book, "Does she know how you feel?"

"I don't think so. She won't talk to me about it. That's why things have been tense. I want to talk. She doesn't."

"God you're a girl." Miles laughs

"Shut up Miles. Not a good time." Bass is frowning into his glass.

"Whatever." Miles stands, "For what it's worth, you aren't the only one stealing glances when the other one isn't looking. I don't pretend to know what any woman is thinking, but maybe you should try to talk to her again. Maybe she'll listen." He pats Bass on the shoulder. "I'm hitting the hay. See you tomorrow."

Miles has been gone for a few minutes when Bass decides it's time to shake things up. He starts humming very softly. At first she doesn't seem to notice, but then she must recognize the tune because her head jerks up and she's staring. "What are you doing?"

"Humming a song." He says, before resuming.

"That's the song…" She looks unsure.

"Yeah, it's the song we danced to at the Victory party."

"What's it called?" she asks, realizing she doesn't know.

He stands and walks toward her. "You're Always on my Mind. Elvis sang it. My favorite version was Willy Nelson's."

"Oh." She says, looking away. Both of them are suddenly very aware of how appropriate that song title is. "It's pretty."

"Yeah. It is pretty. So are you."

Charlie is immediately flustered. She marks her place in the book and sets it down with a thump.

"Don't go." He says. "Talk to me." His voice is gruff.

"Why do we always have to talk about everything?"

"Because that's how grown-ups deal with their problems Charlotte. Don't be a child."

"Wow. Well, I guess it's nice to know how you feel. It's way past my bedtime, Uncle Bass." She sounds bitter.

"Hey, you know that's not what I meant." Bass places his hands on her shoulders, urging Charlie to meet his gaze, " I've never thought you were too young for… anything."

"Really?" She does not look convinced. "You are always correcting me, and you always make fun of me for not knowing stuff that happened before the blackout. Now you're saying that I'm a child if I don't want to hash out every damn thing. Clearly you think I'm too young… that I can't do anything right."

"Are you serious? Yeah I try to correct you sometimes, but not just you. I'm bossy. I used to run a country, Charlie. It's just habit, and I do it to everybody. Yeah I tease you. So does Miles. We both tease you because we're the kind of guys who tease girls." He steps closer then, mere inches separating their bodies. "And as for what you are able to do right… I can think of a lot of things." His voice has gone lower.

"Like what?" she asks, a little breathless.

Bass runs a finger along her jaw. "You are an amazing hunter, and a fearless soldier. You are a great tracker and a ruthless killer when you need to be…"

"Thanks a lot. You just described Miles – well except for the tracking part. He sucks at tracking." She pulls away, but he doesn't let her get far.

Moving close behind her, he gently massages her shoulders. "I am describing YOU, not Miles, and I was not done." His mouth is close to her ear. "You are also beautiful and funny and kind and loyal. You can bake a mean apple pie." She smiles a little at this. He continues, "And if memory serves, you are also very good at kissing and touching and knowing just what to do to drive me crazy…" he brushes a kiss against her temple.

Charlie doesn't answer, but slowly pulls away. Turning at the door, she looks back at him – her eyes search his, blue on blue. She isn't smiling, but she's not frowning either. "Good night Bass."

"Goodnight Charlotte."

Neither of them realizes that Miles heard this exchange from where he stands just inside the next room. He's thinking back to the dance now, and wonders why he never noticed before how everything had changed right after.

**A Literal Shit Storm**

Whatever progress Bass felt they'd made the night before is gone with the sunrise. Charlie is moody and won't talk to him again.

Miles approaches Bass, and looks angry. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything!" Bass is exasperated. "I talked to her last night after you went to bed. We said goodnight. I thought everything was fine. This morning she's at my throat again." Bass sounds tired. "I'm about ready to give up."

"Give it a day Bass. Maybe whatever is going on will blow over."

Bass agrees, but he's not hopeful.

After lunch Miles asks them to muck out the sheep paddock while he fixes the pump on the well. He thinks maybe working together again will help. Bass and Charlie work in silence flinging sheep shit with their pitch forks. At one point, Charlie 'accidently' tosses a fork full of rotten straw and manure a little too far and it hits Bass in the leg. "Watch it Matheson." He growls.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She says lightly, but he can hear the smile in her voice. He's glad she's amused at something since she's been such a grouchy bitch all morning, but he would prefer her happiness not be at his expense.

"Just remember, payback's a bitch." He says pointedly as he tosses some very fresh sheep turds her way. A big chunk sticks hotly to her arm.

She turns on him, "You son of a bitch." And she picks the big brown glob from her arm and wings it at him. Bass ducks, but not soon enough.

He lets out an angry cry as it hits him just below his right eye. "You're gonna be sorry for that." He promises.

When Miles hears the yelling, at first he thinks the farm is under attack. He reminds himself the war is over and then recognizes the voices belong to Bass and Charlie. He jogs to the paddock which is behind the old barn, and the site he sees stops him dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?" Miles asks as he watches Bass pick up an arm full of rotten wet straw and throw it at Charlie's head. Charlie retaliates by picking up a handful of very fresh looking sheep shit and rubbing it into Bass' hair. They are both covered in shit and moldy, smelly straw.

"ENOUGH!" Miles yells. He's not sure if he should laugh or cry. This is the single most ridiculous activity he's ever seen two adults engaged in. "Stop throwing shit at each other. Just stop!" He points to each in turn. "Stay right here. I'm coming back."

Bass and Charlie are both filthy and they reek. They are both still fighting mad, but they stay put as Miles has instructed. He returns in a few minutes with two buckets. He hands one to each. The buckets each contain a sponge, a cake of soap and a towel. "You." Miles points to Bass. "Go to the river and clean up." Miles then turns to Charlie, "You go use the rain barrel shower. Should be full enough to do the job." Neither of them is moving, so Miles roars, "GO!" and then they do.

Miles watches as two of his favorite people in the world walk off in different directions, both covered in shit and looking discouraged. He tightens his jaw in determination. It will probably take them a half hour to get cleaned up. These two idiots are perfect for each other, but they'll never work that out if he doesn't help. Miles sighs. He doesn't have much time if he wants his plan to work.

Time to get busy.

**Author's Note: There is only one more chapter of this. It's already written and I'll have it posted on Sunday sometime. I'm in the final stages of the next chap of Brush Strokes - just working through Priya's notes and that one will probably be published by Monday or so... Cold Dish has caused me some trouble...but I'm almost done with the next chap of that as well. Wednesday? Comment if you have a minute. I love hearing from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts While Bathing: Bass**

Bass throws down the bucket when he gets to the water's edge. He's had it. This mess with the sheep paddock is the last damn straw. She's never going to come around and he's tired of waiting.

It doesn't matter that he's crazy about her – he is. It doesn't matter that he wants her more than any woman before her – though he does. It doesn't matter that he's probably in love with her – who is he kidding? He is.

None of it matters because Charlie is a stubborn-ass Matheson and she's not going to give him a chance.

He rubs the soap vigorously into his scalp and across his skin, cleaning off the last of the sheep manure and moldy straw. His expression is a mixture of discouragement and resignation.

Charlie's not going to give him a chance. He gets it, finally. Bass Monroe is many things but he's nobody's whipping boy. A man can take only so much rejection. No way can he stick around much longer. His heart can't take this anymore.

**Thoughts While Bathing: Charlie**

She stands in the wooden shower stall, under the spigot of the rain water barrel. The water is warm from sitting in the sun, and she feels the stink and the muck wash away. She's an idiot. Why did she start that whole scene in the paddock? She's always worried that he thinks she's a child, and now she's proven it without question. He'll never look at her as an adult after that.

Bass will never look at her like she wants him to. He'll never think of her as a woman. Charlie is just a girl. Just a kid. That's all she'll ever be to him. Sure, he's attracted to her, but she knows it couldn't last. She's just not his type….nothing like the women he's used to. Nothing like that woman she'd seen Bass with at the Victory party. Even thinking about her all these months later makes Charlie feel like a gangly teenager. She scrubs roughly at her skin as the memory overtakes her…

**Six Months Ago at the 'Victory' Party celebrating the Patriot downfall, Willoughby Texas**

_Charlie is grinning like an idiot as she comes back into the party. She'd left for a few minutes to get some fresh air, and she feels great. It's true that she's pretty drunk, but she knows the reason she's so happy has nothing to do with the liquor and everything to do with Bass. She still can't believe she got the nerve up to make a move. Even more than that, she can't believe he responded like he did. She closes her eyes, remembering the touch of his lips on hers… the feel of his arms around her… the sounds he made as she touched him…. _

_They'd agreed to meet again later. She thinks it's later enough and starts to look for him._

_She spots Bass easily. He's leaning against the bar, facing the dance floor, his stance wide and relaxed. He's smiling that amazing heart-stopping Bass smile, and Charlie can't help but walk a little faster. She wants to be with him. She's moving his way, but stops cold. A beautiful blond in a tight black dress has moved in close to Bass. So close in fact, she's wedged herself between his thighs. This woman- Charlie thinks her name is Amy Ann - is all curves and femininity. Her hair is the color of daffodils and her skin is creamy and smooth. She has red lips and a lot of deep cleavage. The dress she's wearing fits like a second skin and her legs go on forever. Charlie clenches her fists, hating the woman on sight. She expects Bass to push the woman away – prays that he will. He doesn't. Instead, he leans close and whispers something in her ear. She throws her head back and laughs before leaning in again to grasp the collar of his shirt and toy with it while she talks. They are having an animated conversation and both of them are grinning. They look like they know each other well…. Far too well in Charlie's opinion._

_After a few moments, Amy Ann notices something, and pulls Bass' collar back. Even from this distance Charlie can see the purple patch on his throat marking where Charlie had been sucking his flesh while they danced. She sees Bass' expression. He looks a little embarrassed. The woman seems to think this is the funniest thing ever and is laughing even more than before._

_Charlie is mortified. What had she been thinking? Bass used to run a fucking country. He's twice her age. He is used to real women – women like Amy Ann who probably do everything imaginable to him and for him…. And what did Charlie do? She gave him a hickie and a hand-job like a stupid teenager. _

_She turns away then, sure of only one thing. She'll never be the one he wants. She wouldn't even know where to start. Quietly she leaves the party. All she wants to do now is go home and cry._

_And that's what she does._

**Bass Decides to go to Town**

Bass gets done bathing first. By the time he trudges back to the farm an hour has passed. He's clean, but he feels like an idiot. He settles into one of the worn kitchen chairs and pours a glass of whiskey.

"How ya doin?" Miles asks. He's just entered from the back yard; his arms are crossed over his chest.

"Not good Miles. What the hell am I doing? Why do I let her get to me like this?" he takes a drink.

"Maybe cause you care? Maybe cause you care a lot?" Miles shrugs.

Bass shakes his head, "But what's the point? Yeah I care, but she doesn't and its' eating me up. I can't go on like this Miles."

"Maybe you need a change of pace. How about you go into town after all? See if you can track down one of those women?"

"Told you I'm not interested."

"Maybe you want to go to town just to get some air? Check out that new store? My horse is already saddled."

Bass thinks about it for a minute. "I could use some new socks and boots after today, I guess." He nods slowly. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll go."

Miles leans against the door jam, a slow smile appears. As Bass walks by him he asks, "Oh, can I ask you to do something for me while you're in town?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

**Charlie Decides to Bake a Pie**

Charlie gets back only moments after Bass has disappeared. Miles greets her in the kitchen, handing over a glass of whiskey. "You look better."

"I feel better." She frowns. "Where is he?"

"Going to town."

"Oh really?" she's trying to sound bored, but it's not working. She takes a drink.

"Yeah really. I suggested he go find a woman to take away all his troubles."

Charlie stiffens, "And he said?"

"And he said he doesn't want some random woman, but that he does need some new socks. He's going in to the store then he'll be back."

She frowns a little. "Since when does he not want a random woman?"

"Oh, I'm thinking it's been at least a year or so." Miles waits for her reaction.

Charlie turns to look at him. "What?" She's shaking her head. "That can't be."

"Yeah, it can and it is. He has avoided random hook-ups for a long time now. In fact I'm thinking it's closer to two years."

"But I saw him with…" she clamps her mouth shut.

"With who?" Miles squints, curious.

"A blond. I think her name was Amy Ann. They were together at the Victory dance back in Willoughby. She was incredibly beautiful and older. Probably close to Bass' age. She was everything I'm not… mature, poised, experienced…"

Miles barks out a laugh. "Amy Ann Rutter?"

Charlie nods, frowning.

Miles can't stop laughing. "Amy Ann and Bass were never ever involved, I can assure you."

"Why are you laughing? I saw them. He and I… we had this moment or whatever and later I went to find him and he was talking to her."

"So you're mad for six months because he talked to another woman?"

"It looked like they were more than talking. I was sure something was going on. She was standing between his legs and they looked like they had some serious history and then I thought she was leaning in to kiss him."

"Well it wasn't and she definitely wasn't." Miles is still grinning.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Amy Ann is a lesbian and Bass just doesn't have any of the equipment she requires for a good time. They're friends. That's all."

Charlie feels the color drain from her face. "You have got to be kidding me. But I was so sure…. Maybe she likes guys too?"

"Nope. Amy Ann is all the way gay. No bisexual fence sitting for her. She likes the ladies as much as Bass and I do. The three of us bonded over just that topic on more than one occasion at the bar back in Texas."

"Shit." Charlie says under her breath.

"And stop with all the 'she was older and more experienced bullshit' already. Bass has had his eye on you for a long time, and I don't ever once remember him commenting on you age. He likes you Charlie. Hell, he probably more than likes you, and he does not care how old you are."

"Oh God I'm an idiot." Charlie says, sitting down with a heavy sigh. "What should I do?"

"I think he likes pie. Maybe you could make him some pie? When he gets back from town you can offer it to him and say you're sorry for being an idiot."

"Pie…" she nods. "Yeah, that's a good idea. He likes apple pie."

"Well, we have a lot of apples in the cellar." Miles says with a grin.

"You're right. I'll go get some."

**You're Gonna Stay Down There till You Work This Shit Out! (aka The Cellar, Part 2)**

Charlie descends into the cellar slowly. Miles had handed her a candle but she's surprised to see a light already shining from below. "Hello?" she asks, uncertain. She almost drops her candle when Bass pops his head around the corner.

His curls are still damp and he is frowning. "What do you want?"

"I came down for apples…" Now that she knows the truth Charlie can't help but smile a little. He's so damn sexy when he's all surly. "I thought you were going to town."

"That's the plan. Miles sent me down here for a jar of that green tomato relish that Aaron made. I was supposed to take it with me to town for Old Mr. Potter. Miles said he'd promised him some." Bass is moving jars and boxes, but clearly not finding what he's looking for.

"We finished off the last jar of that relish two weeks ago. I thought Miles knew that."

As if on cue, they hear a loud crack and then the sound of a bolt being thrown. A rush of air comes down the stairs and Charlie's candle goes out. The cellar is now almost completely dark. "What the hell?" Bass growls, feeling his way up the stairs. The big oak door is shut tight. "I think we're locked in."

"Yes you are." Miles voice sounds far away through the heavy wood of the door. "I am tired of all the bad attitudes and crankiness and arguing and crap throwing. Enough is enough. You're gonna stay down there till you work this shit out."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bass growls. "It's dark down here Miles.

"There are candles and jugs of water and even a pot to piss in back in the corner. There's plenty of food. I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Charlie asks in distress. "I am not sleeping on the dirt floor! Miles! Miles?" There is no answer. He's gone.

In moments Bass has located the candles and lit a few more. Now that the space is dimly lit, it's not as disconcerting. She sees him and he still looks mad.

"You're still mad." Charlie points out the obvious.

"Ya think? Well I have no idea why…. Maybe it was you rubbing sheep shit in my hair earlier. Or maybe it was Miles locking us in a fucking root cellar. You Mathesons sure know how to ruin a guy's day." He turns and walks toward the back and stops suddenly.

"What?" she asks.

"Um, nothing." But he sounds like it's not nothing. She walks to stand at his side and looks down at his discovery. "So Miles was busy while we were cleaning up." He points at the thing on the floor. "And I'm pretty sure that is from my room."

"Well, at least we don't have to sleep on the floor." Charlie says as she takes a seat on the twin bed that now strangely takes up space in the back of the cellar.

Bass is pissed, but seeing Charlie sitting on his bed – even if it is in this crazy place – makes his breath catch. Damn she's beautiful. "Yeah, we can take turns or something." It's the thought of 'or something' that now has Bass more on edge than ever. Miles wants them to make up. He knows how Bass feels about Charlie and yet he stuck them in a dark room with a little bed. The bastard.

"Shit." Bass mutters, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not that bad. Maybe we can have that talk you're always dying for." Charlie says. She won't meet his eyes exactly, but he notes for the first time that there is no hostility in her voice.

"Okay?" he is leery. Once bitten, twice shy and all that. He wonders if maybe she's bipolar. "Why are you willing to talk now?"

"I talked to Miles and he made me realize maybe I've been unreasonable."

He cocks an eyebrow, "In what way?"

"I've not given you a chance when you deserved one. I was wrong about something and I should have just come out and asked you about it instead of jumping to conclusions." She looks up and sees his skepticism.

"Excuse me if I don't start jumping up and down. I don't know if I can trust this."

"What do you mean?" Charlie starts to panic. What if she's waited too long?

"Well Charlie… I've had just about as much hot and cold bullshit as I can take. In the beginning I knew you hated me, so that wasn't too bad – but then you started to change and I started to want to be with you. I knew it was a long shot, but I was hopeful. I almost gave up hope after Connor, but I couldn't shake you. There were all those times when we would look at each other and I swear I thought I'd explode from the tension, and then you'd say some jackass insult and I would be confused again. You are a confounding woman."

"Wait." Charlie is looking straight into his eyes now, "What do you mean 'after Connor'? Did you like me before we went to New Vegas together?"

He's silent for a long time, finally sitting on the opposite end of the bed from where she's perched. "Yeah." He says quietly. "Yeah, I did."

She's at a loss, "But when? When did you start liking me?"

"It was when we were in that school. Up till then, you were just this pesky niece of Miles with a wise ass mouth. So I left you in that hallway because I figured you could fend for yourself and I wanted out. I made it down one flight of stairs, and suddenly I had this overwhelming need to go back and help you. I realized then that you meant something to me. I didn't know what exactly, but something."

"You came back." She says. Her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's when I knew."

"No, I'm…" she shakes her head. "That's when I knew…"

"Knew what?" He has a feeling suddenly, like whatever she says next is going to change everything.

"When you came back….when you saved me, again – that's when I knew that I didn't want to kill you anymore. That's when I knew I wanted to do something else to you entirely."

Bass stands now, angry. "That was a year and a half ago. What the hell? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

She stands too, "Because as far as I knew you didn't like me at all. Why didn't YOU say something?"

"Because I… Wait, but you are saying you liked me?" he doesn't look happy about it.

"Yeah." She has a bad feeling about where he's going with this.

"Then why the hell did you fuck my SON if you liked me?" Bass is livid.

"Why the hell did you kiss my MOM if you liked me? Charlie bites back, just as mad.

Bass goes completely still, "How did you…"

"I saw it. I was looking for Miles. I wasn't having any luck so I circled back and saw you guys arguing. I heard you talking and I saw you kiss her. I had to get away, so I ran off in the other direction. That's when Neville found me."

Bass sits back down heavily, he puts his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands. "I was so mad at her Charlie. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to end her. I wanted to snuff her out. I know she's your Mom Charlie and she and I are getting along okay these days; but in that moment I hated her so much that I just couldn't take it…"

"So you hated her so much you felt the need to make out with her?" Charlie isn't buying it.

He looks up. "You said you saw it, right? Did that look like passion to you? Like desire? It wasn't either. It was hate and rage and anger. It was me getting under her skin in the only way I knew that didn't involve slitting her throat."

They sit quietly for a long time. Charlie is digesting this information, and comparing it to how she remembers it. Finally she nods. "Okay I get it."

Bass shrugs. "Whatever." He sounds so tired.

"I was jealous." Charlie says in a whisper. "So jealous."

"Of your Mom? You had no reason to…" he starts.

"No. Well, yeah I was jealous when I saw you kissing her, but that's not what I mean. I knew that didn't mean anything. I knew Mom and Miles were solid." She hesitates, "No, what I meant was… I was jealous in New Vegas. That's why I slept with Connor."

"Jealous of who?" he asks, genuinely confused.

"Duncan. I was jealous of Duncan. You guys clearly had history and you told Connor and me to leave so you could have some time with her."

"I wanted to talk to her. That's all. She already had it in her head that you and I were together. I was afraid she'd say no when I asked for killers if you were with me. Nothing was going on. I hadn't been with Duncan like that in a really long time."

"I know that now." Charlie sounds truly remorseful. "I'm sorry."

"The truth is, Charlie… I haven't been with anyone in a long time… other than the night of the party when you and I, you know…"

She nods, blushing. She knows exactly what he's talking about.

"Other than that night, I haven't been with anyone since before those bounty hunters took me from New Vegas." He looks embarrassed.

"Why? I mean, I know you could have… why didn't you?" she reaches out and Bass takes her fingers in his.

"At first it was just lack of availability. We were on the road. I was with you and then dealing with Miles and your Mom and the somewhere in the middle I fell for you and I'm not the kind of guy who messes around with random women if I have my eye on one in particular." He rubs her fingers absently.

"You fell for me?" She smiles, hopefully.

He pulls his hand from hers. "Yeah, but I can't do this anymore Charlie. I can't stay here. I can't do this. In fact, I made a decision tonight while I was in the river cleaning sheep shit out of my hair." He stands and walks to the far side of the space, facing the cellar wall.

"What?"

"I decided that I'll stick around till spring. Then I'm going to leave."

Charlie feels as if she's been slapped, "But I thought…"

"Listen, I'm flattered that you want to be with me now, but what about tomorrow or the day after? I never know with you and I am tired of not knowing. I'm just too damn old for this back and forth bullshit."

"I'm sorry Bass." She walks to him, placing her hands tentatively on his back.

He stiffens under her touch. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't sure of what I wanted and that I was jealous and acted out in stupid ways." She hesitates, rubbing his back softly. "Mostly I'm sorry that you want to give up just now… just when I finally know for sure what I want."

"What do you want?" his voice is so low she almost doesn't hear him.

"You Bass. I want you. I knew it the night of the party. That's why I made a move. I was ready then. I'm just sorry I screwed it up."

"If you wanted me then, why did you stop talking to me right after? I felt like you'd ripped out my heart Charlie."

Charlie looks away, eyes downcast. "I was jealous again. I went to look for you and I was excited and I saw you with her, and I kind of lost it. I should have confronted you and asked what was going on…but sometimes I'm stupid."

Bass turns to face her. "Who? You saw me with who? I wasn't with anyone. I was sitting at the bar waiting for you."

"Amy." Charlie mutters. "I saw you with Amy."

He looks at her blankly, "Amy who?" Bass is completely confused.

"Amy Ann Rutter…." She clarifies.

"You were jealous of Amy Ann?" He starts laughing, and soon he's laughing so hard he has to sit back down on the bed. "Charlie she was asking about YOU."

"What?" Charlie is the one to be confused now.

"Amy is gay, Charlie. She saw us dancing. She wanted to know if maybe she had a chance with you herself. She said you were beautiful."

"What?" she is incredulous.

Bass is nodding, "That's what was happening. She was asking me about YOU."

"What did you say?"

"I told her you weren't gay so she was out of luck….and I told her that she shouldn't even think about you like that because you were mine…."

"Yours?" Charlie scoots closer.

"Yeah," He faces her then, the smile gone. They are sitting side by side. "Mine." He looks down at his hands, "But then you stopped talking to me, and I knew I'd been wrong."

"You weren't wrong." Her voice is just a whisper. She reaches up and puts a finger under his chin, lifting his face so she can look him in the eye, "And you don't have to leave. I don't want you to leave."

"I want to believe you." He leans a little closer, his heart hammering inside his chest.

"Then believe me." She says and closes the space between them, pressing her lips to his.

The first touch is soft and tentative. But then the second one isn't. Months of unresolved tension come to the surface as the kiss deepens. Bass buries his hands in her hair, angling his mouth hungrily over hers. She wraps her arms around his back, rubbing her hands up and down the tight muscles there. Charlie moans as he licks her lips, pressing between them to explore within. He explores her mouth, overcome by her taste. She sucks gently on his tongue before stroking it with her own. They take turns guiding the kiss, learning from each other as they make up for lost time.

"Damnit Charlie." He growls as he trails kisses along her jawline. "What are we doing?"

"Exactly what we should have been doing for a long time now." Charlie grins and pulls him down onto the bed, taking his mouth with hers once more.

Charlie loves his touch. He runs fingers along her arms and across her ribcage. She sucks in a breath when he grasps at her breast, kneading and molding it with his hand, pinching lightly at the nipple. She arches into his caress, moaning softly against his mouth. He moves his hand lower, stroking her mound through the fabric of her pants. She bites at his lip as he continues to touch her. Charlie moves against him, feeling his growing erection dig into her thigh.

She reaches for him, but he moves away from her searching hand. "No." he rasps out. "Seems like I owe you after we got interrupted last time." Then he's reaching for the button on her pants and in moments she's lifting her hips so he can work them down over her legs. Charlie is lying back on the bed, watching him. He's sitting now at her feet, working her boots off before pulling her pants the rest of the way off. Their eyes hold in one of those long intense gazes that have become the norm. Nothing else about this is normal though. Everything is new and different and crazy and intense. Charlie's chest is heaving as Bass moves back up her body. He hovers above her, leaning in to kiss her lips before working back down. He pushes her shirt up so that he can fully appreciate each perfect breast. Bass licks and sucks at her nipples, brushing soft kisses along the tender flesh before trailing down past her belly button. Charlie spreads her legs for him, noting that the muscles in her thighs are twitching with anticipation. He looks up, holding her gaze as his tongue begins to stroke her clit. Charlie purrs as a sensation of pure ecstasy rolls through her core. He finds her opening with probing fingers and slowly begins to work them in and out as he licks and sucks at her sensitive nub. She feels the tension coiling and building and she arches her wet center against his mouth. He sucks harder, and pumps his fingers faster, curving them at just the right time, finding that sweet spot and holding on as she comes apart under his mouth and around his fingers.

"Bass!" she roars as her world explodes from the inside out. She's quaking with the intensity, panting. When she opens her eyes, she sees he's smiling – clearly satisfied with his work. He moves away from her to stand beside the bed and she moans a little until she sees he's only moved so that he can quickly remove his own clothing. In moments he's gloriously naked, his thick cock throbbing against his tight belly.

Charlie moves to a sitting position, pulling off her tank top so that she too is naked. "Come here." She says with a little sigh.

He returns to the bed, still smiling, and kisses her again. She loves the way his body feels as it settles over hers. She opens for him and he nestles his body between her legs. She is so wet and his dick is so big and she moans when she feels him lining up, ready to enter. The head of his cock is silky and hot and presses against her opening. "This is what you want Charlie? No changing your mind?"

She pushes her hips up against him, urging him to enter. "I want you Bass. Only you. Not changing my mind."

With a low moan, he pushes into her tight heat and nothing has ever felt as good as being inside Charlie like this. He pulls out almost completely before surging in again, moving in farther. Every thrust brings him deeper. Every touch brings them both closer. He grasps one of her legs and brings it up over his shoulder. The altered angle ratchets up the intensity. Bass reaches between their bodies and strokes her clit as he fills her over and over, stretching her swollen sex with every thrust of his big cock. Bass feels her pussy gripping him tightly as her orgasm initiates his own. Bass' lips crash against hers when he knows he's almost done, his tongue assailing her mouth as he loses all control, his movements erratic. With an anguished cry against her lips, he pulses his seed deep into her core.

As breathing slows, Bass tenderly moves her leg back to his side. He moves to pull from her but she wraps her long legs around him, keeping him where he is. "Don't go yet. I love the way this feels." She leans up and kisses his lips softly.

"I love how this feels too." He places little kisses all over her face. "I love everything about this…" he pulls away just far enough to look deeply into her eyes, "I love you Charlie. I have for a long time."

Their gaze holds. The moment is tender and sweet and perfect.

Slowly a grin spreads across her face, "I love you too Bass…. So much my heart hurts with it."

They hold each other then, both understanding that there's no turning back now. This thing they have is real.

"Miles is gonna be pretty damn proud of himself I think." Bass chuckles into her hair. "I was pissed at first but now I'm thinking we should name our first kid after him to show him our appreciation for his manipulative ways."

"First kid, huh?" she asks chuckling. "How many are you planning on, exactly?"

"Zero or ten… maybe somewhere in the middle. I don't care as long as I'm with you from here on out."

"You are amazing." She sighs against his throat. "I just hate how much time we wasted."

"Well, let's not waste any more then." He sucks at her earlobe as his cock hardens again.

"Oh, I love how you think." She says, running her hands through his curls, wrapping her legs more tightly around him.

**Miles Really Does Know Best**

Miles wakes early. The sun is shining. The birds are singing, and he has a feeling it's going to be a good day. He pours a cup of coffee, adds a dash of whiskey with a little smile. Miles walks out on the porch, sipping his breakfast.

"Time to go check on the kids." He says to himself with a chuckle.

He makes his way to the storm cellar and unlocks the bolt before slowly opening the heavy door with a creak. "You guys okay down there?"

There's a long silence, and for a moment Miles feels a flash of fear. What if something happened? What if they killed each other? Damn. How will he explain that to Rachel?

Then he hears something…. What is that?

Giggling. He hears giggling. Oh Jesus. He thinks, but he can't hide his relieved grin. "You okay?" he asks again.

"We're fine Miles," Bass voice comes to him from the darkness below, "But we still have a lot of shit to work out."

"So you can come back later." Charlie breaks in, laughing.

Miles shakes his head, "Or maybe you guys just come out when you're all…. Done?" he suggests.

"Just go away Miles." Bass yells, and frankly he sounds a little breathless.

"Oh hell." Miles mutters realizing they are actually in the middle of….something. "I'm leaving – I'm leaving. Carry on."

He walks back to the house, still drinking his spiked morning coffee. With his free hand, Miles touches his back pocket, feeling for the letter that he's been carrying around since returning from his trip to town yesterday. News from Idaho is good. Rachel, Aaron and Priscilla have figured out how to beat the Nano and expect to be back to the farm by Spring. That will give Bass and Charlie the winter to figure out how to break the news of their relationship to Rachel. That probably won't be a super fun conversation, but Miles has a plan to help, and if the results of his last plan are any indication, it will all work out fine.

Especially when it comes to the people he loves, Miles does know best after all.

End.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this one. It was a blast to write. No there won't be a continuation. It was only going to be a one-shot to begin with but ran long. Anyway... leave a comment if you have a minute.**


End file.
